Nira, A Saiyan of Olde -4-
Chapter 4: A Promise Kept I dipped my feet in the shiny, bubbling stream that had carved its way out of the side of the mountain. The cold water splashed around me, and I kicked little waves off to the side of the brook. I smiled to myself, and began jumping up and down spontaneously, scaring off any little fish that were present around me. “Hehe! The fish don’t like me, dad.” I piped out, and crouched down on my knees to get a closer look at the darting little creatures. Their rainbow scales sparkled fantastically from the rays of the setting sun. “Not now, Nira. I’m conversing with one of the ambassadors.” My dad stated, before turning his head back towards the other man he was talking to. '' ''I frowned a bit and stood up again, brushing a bit of mud off of my light blue spandex pants. My eyes wandered over to the tall, light green alien he was talking to. The mission, the trading. That’s right. My dad was trying to convince the big man to join Frieza’s army without any retaliation. Whatever THAT meant. “Hey daddy?” I began, tugging at my father’s elbow. My other hand wound its way around one of my chatain locks. I gently rolled that strand of hair around my finger. I didn’t like how my dad was ignoring me. '' ''“Nira… why don’t you go play by the river? I'm a little busy right now.” My dad placed his heavy white-gloved hand atop of my head. His small smile seemed to reassure me, and I turned back around and trotted off to the river. My dad always knew how to handle things, and make the atmosphere seem calmer. '' ''“Gingrel, how can I force my people to submit their whole existence under a ruthless tyrant? I have heard of Frieza before and I know what he is capable of. None of my people will like it.” The green creature murmured, trying to keep his voice down. My ears perked up, but I didn’t look back at them. I could hear their conversation perfectly. '' ''“I understand completely, Kougon. But the consequences can be much greater if you decline or rebel. This is my warning. I wouldn’t want your race to be exterminated by his forces. I don’t want to cause panic, but Frieza does have the capability to wipe you all out with a breath, if you do not cooperate. Once you are all gone, there won’t be much to stop him from selling the planet for his own use.” My dad explained quite softly, and I looked back to see him cross his arms across his chest. The alien leader, Kougon, let an irritated sigh slip between his lips. He rubbed the back of his neck agitatedly. “I do not know, Gingrel. What kind of slavery would we have to endure, even if we do agree on Frieza’s terms? The life we live would be unbearable, would it not?” Kougon reckoned, as he stroked the side of his chin in thought. My dad pursed his lips. “I’ve made deals with him before. I could try to lessen the circumstances in the matter before, that’s why Frieza had me set as a negotiator. I would tell him to treat your people kindly.” '' ''My father patted Kougon’s arm lightly, and then I decided to walk up to them. I wanted to ask my dad a question that was bothering me. “Hey dad? I want to know something.” I felt a little timid, and I placed my hands behind my back innocently rocking back on my toes. '' ''Gingrel’s face flushed with concern. “What is it, little one?” With one strong arm, he scooped me up in his arms. I giggled a little, and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning. Kougon smiled as well. “Why do we do what Frieza tells us to do? Why does he need so many people for his… empire?” I burst out, playing with one of his brown locks of hair. My dad squinted a bit and looked away. '' ''Kougon was listening intently and he looked at my dad to see his reaction. Gingrel sighed, and he covered up his distress by feigning a grin. “We are under Frieza’s command, Nira. All the remaining people of our race are. That’s what our King Vegeta had made it to be in the past. And we must respect our King’s decision. Frieza has an Empire and our job is to keep it growing.” He remarked, his voice convincing and soothing. My eyes remained large and saddened. Even for my age, I knew it wasn’t to be taken that lightly. “But why? Can’t we just leave… and go wherever we want, daddy?” I whispered. It seemed so unfair that we were stuck doing something we didn’t like. Gingrel patted my back, and shifted me in his arms. “It isn’t that easy, little one. We cannot leave. It isn’t that simple to just walk away. As much as I would like to…” He trailed away, and looked at the setting sun streaming behind a few trees. I didn’t say anything more. Instead, I held on to my father tightly. My eyes slid half way, and I thought about a free life with no Frieza, or trading, or pain. If only there was a way where we could run away and forget everything that we were involved in. “Gingrel…” Kougon spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “Hmm?” My dad responded, looking back at him. “I have heard of you saiyans. But they seem to be lies, from what I see. You are a very noble man who does not wish harm upon anyone. You don’t seem to be violent either. I … appreciate that.” He smiled, his dark blue eyes glimmering. I turned my head to Kougon. '' ''“I do not wish to live that way. I set my own path and standards. Even if my daughter and I must follow orders under the overlord, I am my own person. I do not take after every blood-thirsty soldier that serves under Frieza.” My dad told Kougon in a serious tone. Kougon blinked and marveled at us. “Very unique… indeed…” He reasoned, and added, “I know what you are, Gingrel. You stand for non-violence; I have heard your speeches before. You are truly unlike any other person I have met.” '' ''I could hear my father chuckle under his breath. “Please… I'm not a saint or anything. That is just what I am.” My father finished before turning his head lightly to me, smiling with the deepest love he could express. “Now if you don’t mind… I must have a few words with my daughter before we head back to the kingdom.” Gingrel addressed the alien ambassador. '' ''The green reptilian creature nodded curtly as my dad walked off, quietly stepping on the slate colored stones that bordered the crooked stream. He set me down gently, and lowered himself to my height, one knee on the ground and one of his hands placed gently on my shoulder. '' ''“Nira… you must understand something. How I have taught you over these years, is not acceptable in the Planet Trade Organization. I don’t know when, but soon enough, they will figure it out. That I’ve been protesting Lord Frieza’s regiments. And I want you to always remember this; no matter what happens, never forget what you are, and who you have become.” My father’s voice quivered a bit, and my eyebrows knitted. “Dad… what do you mean? Is something… wrong?” I asked, my arms falling limply to my sides. “It’s not that Nira; it’s that I want you to never change. Be the perfect, innocent, and kind little child that you are. Even if I won’t always be here to take care of you. No matter how dreadful things come to be, do not lose your inner self. Do not become what they all want you to be.” Gingrel insisted more strongly, stroking the side of my cheek. A sharp sting hit my eyes, and I realized that they were becoming brimmed with my tears. My hand wiped against the falling tears, and I scrubbed my face harder. Was my dad going to leave me? '' ''“Don’t cry, child. I just want you to make me this promise. Don’t become that murderer who delights in other people’s suffering, who feels nothing inside, who doesn’t understand what it really means to live. I couldn’t change your mother before she died, but you have grown so beautifully. I'm sure she would’ve been proud of you if she saw how you grew up.” My throat felt a little dry. I never remembered my mother, only stories from what my dad had told me. “I promise dad. I will remember everything you taught me.” I sniffed, wiping the last of my tears off my cheeks. I didn’t want to disappoint him. Before my dad could answer, five cloaked strangers landed a few meters away. We both jerked our heads in their direction. One stepped out, revealing a dark, leather glove-covered hand with beaded black spikes. “We thought we would find you here, Gingrel…” The mysterious figure’s voice sounded like nails scratching down against rock. It was deep, and unwelcoming. My dad stood up to his full height, keeping a wary eye against him. The air around us felt spiked with electricity, and my dad’s scouter began to go off. “Dad…?” I managed to say, my eyes not even flinching against the unexpected guests. The sun had completely set by then. Only splotches of dark purple and red stained the noir atmosphere. Something was wrong. The air began to feel thick, and a chill set in. Kougon slowly stepped next to us. He was also confused. What was going on? I looked up at my dad, and I couldn’t read his expression at all. I couldn’t even tell if he was scared. '' ''“Nira, please step away.” My dad’s tone hardened and the intensity of his demand made my head spin. “Is something wrong..?” I stuttered, glancing from my father to Kougon. “Nira. Now.” I didn’t argue any further. I immediately took off, without turning around to see what would happen next. ''The trees around me blended into one as I left the clearing, charging swiftly into the dark forest that encircled us. My thoughts swirled about each other, compelling with confusion and worry. '' ''What was going to happen to them? I knew something was wrong. There were only a few times that my father had ever ordered me to leave… was it danger? I scouter beeped, and I read a rise of power levels. “Oh no…” I stammered. '' “Nira, do you copy?” Nappa’s composed and gruff voice entered my conscious. I blinked twice and looked out the small black window from the pod. “Yes… I copy.” I reassured, rubbing my temples together. Nappa had shaken me out of a very deep thought. And now my head was pulsating, trying to reconnect with the living world around me. How long had I been daydreaming? “We make land in about 20 minutes. I’ve been trying to contact you for a while now. You were unresponsive.” He reminded me, as if scolding a child. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. “It’s okay. I was just… thinking. What’s wrong?” I hinted, trying to change the subject. I didn’t want to explain to anyone about my problems right now. “I did some extensive research about the planet Urah. I told the others, and now its time that I tell you. So you can prepare yourself.” Nappa suggested as I shifted my position. He assumed I was listening so he continued. “It’s an ice planet. The whole thing is covered in glacier. And what’s worse, its in the winter season. I doubt the temperature is above freezing. This is why I brought uniforms for all of us.” I laughed at the thought and the gesture. Nappa just wanted us to be warm. “Why thank you, Nappa! Thanks for doing the homework! Now I won’t freeze my butt off! ” I teased and closed the intercom to my scouter. I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself together. I didn’t want any thoughts of my father to distract me from the mission. So I painfully slid those thoughts to the back of my mind, and concentrated on getting a few quiet minutes of rest. Who knew when I’d be getting it again? ---- End of Chapter 4 ------------------- Well, this has been typed for a while now >.> Dont know why I didnt add it sooner. Lol. Enjoy! (Whoever is still reading this anyways...) 23:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by MsBulma Category:Stories created by MsBulma